Not the little one anymore
by Lililuv50
Summary: Sophia grace and Rosie are know more popular then ever but Rosie has grown up and is now more popular and more people like her then they like Sophia how will Sophia react to this big change Rated K For depression later in the fanfic and attempts at suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: In this Fanfic Sophia Grace is 15 and Rosie is 11, because they actually have a 4 year difference in real life.**

**Disclaimer: Sophia Grace and Rosie are real famous girls that got famous on Ellen, and their behaviour in this Fanfic has nothing to do with their behavior in real life.**

Sophia Grace's POV

I sat in my room texting Rosie about our next gig, after tomorrow we are performing at the teen choice awards! (Note: when they text it's in bold)

**Sophiarules: Can't wait for after tomorrow**

**Rosieluv: Me neither when does practice start tomorrow?**

**Sophiarules: at 7:00 AM and were practicing till 5:00PM**

**Rosieluv: Whoa harsh anyways mums calling see you tomorrow**

**Sophiarules: Kay bye**

I got up and walked towards my white vanity, looking at myself I contemplated my beautiful features. Long light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes I was perfect from head to toe.

But lately Rosie has been getting a lot of attention on media and more compliments from celebrities at events which bother me, a lot.

I'm the perfect one the one everyone admires Rosie's just the hype girl, but since that video of Rosie tap dancing like Maddie Ziegler(a famous dancer who did an awesome tap routine in season 1 of the hit reality show Dance moms) while singing Diamonds by Rihanna leaked on YouTube. Followed by a leaked video of her doing a gymnastics routine containing some of Brooke Hyland's (Another dancer on Dance moms known for her amazing acro) best tricks everyone realized she was more talented than me which hurt me a lot.

I like being the center of attention the one everyone likes but I'm slowly fading away some people even call us Rosie and Sophia Grace, I need a way to be the best again I tell myself reaching towards my Macbook Pro. I look up castings for big movies and find that there is a modern Snow White in the making, that will be released next year and that casting will be held next week. At the same place that the casting for me and Rosie's old movie Sophia Grace and Rosie's Royal Adventure was held.

Perfect I will tell Rosie about it tomorrow and we will see who is the fairest of them all!

Rosie's POV

I can't wait till after tomorrow I think to myself as I open my Macbook Pro and log onto Twitter wow 70.000 followers, I can't believe it I think as I check out Sophia Grace's followers oh I think she's going to be mad. She only has about 15.000 followers but it's not me that leaked those 2 videos it's our cousin Emerald (Note: they don't actually have a cousin called Emerald) and I mean we are still Sophia Grace and Rosie so Sophia is still the best but I have gotten out of the shadow now and closer to the spotlight soon I can be in the spotlight. But sharing it with Sophia doesn't bother me at all I decide to tweet something (Note I don't have Twitter so if this is not how a tweet is written don't get mad at me) Rosieluv: Can't wait for Teen choice awards Sophia and I have a special surprise for you, and then I log off Twitter and go downstairs to watch TV thinking about tomorrow and if I will get a chance in the spotlight.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Not the little one anymore and for those of you that read Amazing haven I have wanted to Update but there are no ideas in my head I have writers block so go check out the first chapter and give me suggestions I also want to do a oneshot Outrageous kid parties fanfic that should be up soon so look forward to that bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I wrote this chapter on my iPad with the notes application because I have word but it's constantly glitching so no bold for when the girls text sorry

Sophia grace's POV

I wake up and get out of bed, I look around and remember that today we are practicing are teen choice awards routine, we have always practiced one day before are performance because I already know the lyrics to the song and Rosie doesn't do anything. But I heard my mom talking to Rosie's mom on the phone yesterday and that little brat may get a special dance, now that everyone knows she has more talent than me.

I sigh as I walk towards the bathroom to get ready for practice, I mean I should be the one in the spotlight since I made us famous.

I start putting on makeup once I'm in front of my private bathroom's mirror, I do a dramatic smoky eye with purple eye shadow and put garish red lipstick on. I love dramatic makeup as you can probably tell I then slip into a black crop top and high cut light wash shorts I mean I'm 14 and I want people to see I'm not the little princess that wears tutus and crowns and my mom doesn't even care what I do since she's so busy with work all the time, she owns a company that sends out people to help in wars or something like that I grab my Louis Vuitton purse that Ellen gave me and hurry out the door excited for practice .The limo that Ellen booked for us to take us to practice pulls up in front of me and when I get in. I get the biggest shock in my life

Rosie's POV

I wake up and go over to my private bathroom wearing my moustache wunsies ,I put my hair into a bun with the hot bun that my aunt got me for Christmas alongside my powder blue Polaroid camera and apply a light pink eye shadow blush and lipstick and then change into a pair of dark wash jeans and a tank top that says born to be wild .I put on my white Birkenstocks and put a pink shelf bra and black spandex with a pink trim on them in my duffel bag signed by Justin Bieber he gave me as a birthday present on my 9th birthday ,I run downstairs my mom is at work so I grab a granola bar for breakfast and as soon as I finish it I look out the window and see the limo Ellen booked for us pulling up outside .I run up to it and jump in say hi to the chauffeur and then pull out my phone and start playing minion rush my favourite app of all time ,we pull up in front of Sophia grace's house and she rushes down the steps wearing a pound of makeup and very revealing clothes I mean is that a crop top ,a halter top or a bandeau?! She jumps into the limo and as soon as she looks at me to say hi she freezes and just stares at me in shock "What, is my makeup messed up?" I say.

Sophia Grace 'POV

I stared at Rosie in shock she was so pretty and she had barely any makeup on, she was the definition of gorgeous without revealing clothes she was perfect and me I had to wear clothes people called slutty and makeup people called stripper makeup to get noticed I was so sad but I muttered a polite hi and we sat quietly for the rest of the ride.

Author's note: PLEASE READ there you have it a longer chapter then usual oh and I'm discontinuing amazing haven and I'm still trying to get my ideas for the outrageous kid parties one shot .I also got an idea for like a fanfic where Ginny catches harry cheating on her with Hermione and full of sadness goes to L.A becomes famous and runs into harry again and a complete musical rewrite of the school for good and evil as in completely changing the plot and the characters personalities but those 2 are just ideas

Anyways see you later alligators


End file.
